


@pbpphotographs Exposed

by A_chaotic_person



Series: The Paparazzi Thing [4]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Fluff, Gen, Light Angst, May Parker (Spider-Man) & Tony Stark Coparenting Peter Parker, Post-Spider-Man: Far From Home, Social Media, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, canon compliant minus the fact that i do what i want, like barely there, this didn't turn out how i planned at all and that's okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:55:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23383384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_chaotic_person/pseuds/A_chaotic_person
Summary: “I’ve got pictures of you. Dressed like a wizard from Harry Potter. I’ll show Mr. Stark if you don’t help.”“Well, that’s just rude. I was planning to help anyway.” Dr. Strange shifted in his chair, his Cloak seeming to lean towards Peter. “…Where are these pictures?”Peter clasped his hands behind his head and leaned back in the plush chair, satisfied. “I’ve hidden them. Somewhere that you’ll never, ever, ever find them.”“Did you just quote Tangled?”“Did you just recognize-”---------------------Blackmail is less useful then one would think when one is Spider-Man, recently outed as Peter Parker to the public. Sometimes, people would help anyways.
Relationships: Michelle Jones & Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Peter Parker & Stephen Strange
Series: The Paparazzi Thing [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1535363
Comments: 13
Kudos: 444
Collections: Identity Reveal x Field Trip, Social Media Fics, Spider-Man Public Identity Reveal





	@pbpphotographs Exposed

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I do go over ffh here but i just touched over certain parts, especially those that would be affected by this au (namely the fact that MJ already knows Peter is Spider-Man and Tony isn't dead). I'm aware that the dialogue isn't exact.  
> Might be a good idea to read previous parts in this series before reading this!

_gayyellow-dot_ reblogged from _mkmkmmmk_

_bubblebubble-andmakeitdouble_

so like ik this is pretty small time news but yall know that dude on Instagram who posts good pictures from rlly high up and sometimes of tony stark and nobody knows how he does it? ive been thinking and im pretty sure its not a drone which means hes illegally getting to all these high places and nobodys caught him yet

 _prepareforfudge_ replied:

I mean, he knows Tony Stark, he could very easily just be bailed out every time he’s gotten caught

 _mkmkmmmk_ replied:

Why do we think they’re a guy????? Hm????????????

* * *

“So, what’ve you been telling people who want to know how you take your pictures?”

Peter blinked at MJ, who sat with a book open against the table. “What?”

She idly turned a page, eyes flitting over the words. “Do you not read your comments? People wonder how you’re getting all those pictures you take when you’re being Spider-Man-”

“Do you have no concept of a secret identity?”

MJ turned another page, quicker than she usually did. “Do you?”

This was not an argument Peter intended to continue. He might not know how to pick his battles but he knew not to fight MJ and expect to be the victor. “Uh- you said something about comments?”

Page turn. Smirk. “Yeah. For someone who so desperately wants to stay low-profile you do a pretty bad job at it.” She granted him some brief eye contact. “People want to know who Spid-”

“Shhhhhhhh!”

She rolled her eyes. “-and people want to know whoever is getting pictures of Tony Stark and other Avengers. The pictures from high places are a mystery too, but I think most people just assume the Avengers help you take them. I know,” she said, when he opened his mouth to express his displeasure over the idea of getting help with his pictures. “There’s no world in which the Avengers would help you, when they could make fun of you instead, but people wonder. Your dumb captions don’t help, by the way.”

Peter stared blankly over her shoulder in the direction where Ned was approaching. “I don’t even really read the comments I get. Why are you reading them?”

Ned set his tray on the cafeteria table as MJ pulled her book closer to her face, turning what must be the third page that minute. “It’s funny to see how confused some people are.”

Ned propped his face in his hand. “What are people confused about?”

“My Instagram pictures, apparently.”

“It’s funny to me, but it might get really inconvenient for you soon. I’d try to fix that, loser.”

“Fix it? What—MJ wait. MJ I don’t even know what I’m supposed to fix—please-”

Ned shook his head and gently patted Peter’s shoulder as they both stared after her. “We are but pawns in whatever game she plays with the world.”

“We’ve gotta be like, bishops at least.”

“Dude no. People like her are too powerful, especially when compared to us. We definitely aren’t more than pawns.”

“When did you get so wise?”

“I know right?”

* * *

“Aunt May, what do I do?”

May made the face she made when she wanted to put her hands on her hips and squint at him through her glasses but her hands were full. “It doesn’t really seem like you can do anything about it, sweetie.”

“MJ thought I should fix it, though.”

“Aw, she’s such a nice girl. Why don’t you ever bring her over with Ned?”

“Aunt May!”

She finally slid the tray into the oven and turned to look at him. They were trying to bake a good batch of cookies together. May had put aside her work with the new charity for a few hours and Peter pushed away all of his… everything for the day so they could try it. They were on their third batch, the first having been so full of flour they didn’t bake properly, and the second having burned disastrously.

“Really Peter, I don’t think there’s much you can do. I know,” she said, making a ‘zip it’ motion. “I know MJ thinks you can fix it, but this is the digital age. Once something’s out there it can’t be deleted. You haven’t posted any pictures of yourself, have you?”

“No, of course not! The only people I’ve ever posted pictures of are like, the Avengers! And Morgan, but just once!”

May patted his shoulder. “See? Nothing to worry about.”

Peter sighed. There _was_ something to worry about, had been something to worry about for the past few weeks, buzzing lightly at the back of his neck. It might not be related to Instagram and the comments that MJ thought were a problem, but something was just a little… off.

“If it bothers you that much, I’m sure you could ask Tony.”

“Yeah, I guess so.”

“Now,” May pulled the cooling racks out of the sink, where they’d been scrubbed vigorously to get all the burnt batter off. “When’s the next meeting for your Europe trip?”

“You could blackmail Nat to help you, if you wanted things taken off the internet for good.”

“As if Natasha fucking Romanoff could be blackmailed.”

Mr. Stark smirked into what was probably his third cup of coffee since Peter had arrived. “What about those pictures—”

“Shh! That was meant for Shuri!”

“Uh-huh.”

“It was!” Black Widow could definitely help with the comments, help permanently delete the pictures taken from places that were technically illegal to get into, but she was _scary_ , man. She could probably like, separate his head from his body with just her legs. Peter didn’t even want to _know_ what she could do to him with her arms.

“And _anyway_ ,” Peter spun around on his stool to face Mr. Stark. “I don’t even think they’re a problem! MJ does, though, and she’s definitely smarter than me, so I guess I just want to keep an eye on the situation?”

“MJ’s the one you want to charm in Europe, right?”

“Mr. Stark.”

“You want to court her-”

“Mr. Stark, please-”

“You want to _woo_ her-”

“Oh my god please focus.”

Mr. Stark slammed his coffee mug down on the nearest flat surface, which happened to be the floor. “I agree. Take her somewhere classy, but not too dressy-”

“SO ABOUT INSTAGRAM-”

“Jesus, kid, you’re gonna blow someone’s ears out. Mine, probably.”

(Mr. Stark was kind of an old man sometimes. Peter kept those kinds of thought to himself, usually).

Mr. Stark snatched his empty mug from the claws of DUM-E and stood, his back popping like the Fourth of July had come early. “Honestly kid, if you’re not really sure it’s a problem then I wouldn’t worry about it. Well, I’ll worry about it, but you shouldn’t. Did you talk to May about it?”

“She said to talk to you.”

“There you go. Now, I was thinking of updating the color schemes for your suits…”

* * *

**Daily** **Bugle** **✓** **@thedailybugle** **Tweeted**

Spider-Man seen invading the privacy of citizens with camera and disrupting the view by sticking to the side of the Empire State Building, more at Seven P.M. [IMG. 03417]

_265 retweets 379 likes_

**Kevin @backyrdbitch Tweeted**

someone tell the bugle that spiderman is allowed to have hobbies lmao

_50 retweets 108 likes_

**6, 372 likes on [IMG. 167]**

**@ pbpphotographs:** the city is beautiful today :D!!!!

 _Comments_ :

@thebstandsforbastard: Did you jump off a building to take this or what

@avengerstan098: where are the avengers :(

@animalsareinnocent: yeah the city only seems pretty from up there i promise yall its actually shit

@stopthefires: mate can you just chill tf out. its an aesthetic pic

@yeetyeetmfers: another absolute banger

@what: what

@yeetyeetmfers: you heard me

@girlhotboyhot: please can we see ur face omg I just wanna knowwwww

@hahaidothat: this is a drone shot right

* * *

Europe was actually pretty nice until Fury showed up. Like, yeah, things had been a bit flooded but that was to be expected from Venice, right? And yeah, Brad had basically stolen MJ from he and Ned (she was _their_ friend first, dammit) for the entirety of the trip so far, but it wasn’t like that was something that _mattered_. She could hang out with whoever she wanted. But all that aside, it was super cool to be in Europe legally, rather than intending to fight some kinda-out-of-line superheroes.

“Sir, wouldn’t Doctor Strange be more suited to handling threats from other dimensions? Or even the Scarlet Witch?”

Fury’s eye was just as intimidating as his eyepatch. Yikes. “We haven’t been able to get in contact with either of them.”

“Thor’s really good-”

“In space.”

Hill, Fury’s assistant—employee?—had that poker face _down_. Oh god, he might actually have to get involved. Peter scrambled for anyone else. What was good against a fire monster? “Captain Marvel?”

Fury’s lips twisted. “Don’t invoke her name.”

Peter fidgeted with his mask. “Look- I’m not really supposed to be doing anything here, and this is kind of a vacation, so-”

“I understand.”

Peter paused. “You do?”

Fury nodded gravely, and Hill turned away to tap rapid-fire at her screens. “You’re not willing to step up and make the responsible decision.”

His heart dropped. Oh _no_. That wasn’t—Peter _wanted_ to help, but- his webs- he wasn’t built to fight something like this! And he was so _tired_ , for all that he put on an energetic act. It’d been a long year—a long _five years_ —and Peter wasn’t ready to do something so big so soon.

His silence was taken as confirmation.

“Take him back to his _class_.”

So Peter ended up fighting the fire monster. Beck almost died. It was fine. Ned and Betty almost died (because they’re together now, sure, why not?). It was fine. Peter wasn’t traumatized by people he liked almost dying all the time.

He did convince MJ to go on a walk with him, to the Charles Bridge, and that was more than fine—that was _fantastic_. It was great; nearby, kind of romantic, and the scene of gruesome deaths for MJ to talk about. She was _so cool_.

Peter touched the black dahlia necklace in his pocket, stomach fluttering, cheeks warm at the thought of giving it to her—at the thought of her _accepting_ it— at the thought of maybe being allowed to _date her_ —

“So, what was with all the projectors at the Festival?”

Aw, man.

The rest of the trip was a blur. Germany, the illusions, the _train_ , waking up in the Netherlands and calling Happy– if Beck knew who he was and the had information to get into EDITH that Peter’d foolishly spilled in the bar, then he’d definitely be monitoring calls to Tony Stark— it all happened out of his control like his webs flying right through that water monster—those _projections_ —in Venice. He passed out on MJ on the flight home, curled up in sweatpants from the airport gift shop and Ned’s hoodie.

Ah. His identity was out too. That’s… great. Cool. He could deal with that.

Peter fled Times Square.

* * *

“I’ve got pictures of you. Dressed like a wizard from Harry Potter. I’ll show Mr. Stark if you don’t help.”

“Well, that’s just rude. I was planning to help anyway.” Dr. Strange shifted in his chair, his Cloak seeming to lean towards Peter. “…Where are these pictures?”

Peter clasped his hands behind his head and leaned back in the plush chair, satisfied. “I’ve hidden them. Somewhere that you’ll never, ever, _ever_ find them.”

“Did you just quote _Tangled_?”

“Did you just recognize-”

“I will help you by letting you stay here, in the Sanctum. From the looks of it, you won’t need any help that I could provide beyond that.”

“How-”

Dr. Strange gave him a flat look, the Cloak somehow mimicking him by straightening its collar importantly. He opened his necklace— it had a cool name, but Peter always forgot it— green light winking at him momentarily.

Right. Time Stone.

“…Thanks, doc. I really— appreciate it.”

“Mustn’t be too much since you attempted to blackmail me,” Dr. Strange sniffed. “Come, I’ll show you where you can stay, provided you help with upkeep…”

* * *

**10.5 M likes on [IMG. 83749]**

**@pbpphotographs** : My dad says that Peter is in hiding and can’t post his pictures, so I’m gonna do it for him instead!! This is Peter helping me make my Captain Thor Spider Widow-Witch Woman outfit!!

 _Comments_ :

@cutethingswelove: omgggg! He looks so nice and she’s so small!! We love a good sibling relationship

@hahaidothat: holy fuck this is spidermans account??

@squeakmeep: pbp= peter bitch parker that makes so much sense

@snowballsnfuntimes: the b stands for bisexual u dumbass.

@stfu: You’re all wrong it stands for Benjamin. It’s on his school files.

@jarjarclinks: so all those pictures that looked like they were taken while someone jumped off a building actually were taken when someone jumped off a building

@celebritycelery: Isn’t that the Stark kid?????

@avengerupdates: spiderman knows how to sew everybody calm down STAY FUCKIN CALM

@ringmemaybe: not well lol do you remember his first suit

“Morgan, sweetie, we were hoping to keep Peter out of the public.”

Morgan looked up from her duct tape and shrugged. “He’s in hiding. Nobody can see him.”

Mom’s lips pinched like they did when Morgan said ‘shit.’ “We were hoping we could convince people that he _isn’t_ Spider-Man. It would be easier if he wasn’t connected to us.”

Morgan went back to her duct tape, knowing her mom was mostly talking to Peter’s Aunt May, who just came to visit with Happy. Morgan wanted to go say hi, but she had to finish making this duct tape wallet first. “He _is_ Spider-Man though. Keisha in school says she really likes Spider-Man and is glad that he isn’t old. She says her daddy says it’s good he has a “support system,” and all the other kids like knowing who Spider-Man is.”

Dad patted Morgan’s hair gently. His eyes got all tired the way they did whenever his friend Steve came over before Peter came back. “Peter doesn’t want the attention of being Spider-Man, Maguna. Remember when we visited the City and people try to take pictures of you? He doesn’t want that.”

Morgan wasn’t stupid. Peter was really good at escaping pictures when he didn’t want people to take pictures of him, and when he was with her and being Spider-Man he always took the attention so she wasn’t overwhelmed. Mom and Dad knew this. Aunt May and Happy knew this. Morgan huffed. Just because they didn’t want to tell her why Peter had to keep pretending not to be Spider-Man didn’t mean she would stop doing her hero duty as Captain Thor Spider Widow-Witch Woman.

* * *

**6.7 M likes on [IMG 9274]**

**@pbpphotographs** : Spider-Man protected my dad’s technology and the people in London and saved everyone from Mysterio!! He’s Captain Thor Spider Widow-Witch Woman’s ally and friend.

 _Comments_ :

@yeetyeetmfer: she knows spiderman but she still has a spiderman plushie to pose with thats adorable

@queensandqueers: girl’s got a boppin costume ngl

@coldndarknafraid: that’s cute and all but like,,,, Spiderman definitely attacked London. He’s a menace and NYC needs to get rid of him.

@lemmegetuhhh: op turn on your location my fists want to meet you

@coldndarknafraid: I expect nothing more then violence from someone who supports him

@9600beersonthewall: this is rlly cute but did u get a fishbowl just to crack it for this picture.

@9600beersonthewall: also who took this pic it’s so much more artsy than spidey’s usual

* * *

Morgan rubbed her fingers over her face, trying not to scratch at MJ’s hard work. Face paint _itched_. “Are we helping?”

MJ nodded. Morgan liked MJ; she had pretty hair and drew pretty pictures and liked Peter and didn’t like the government. “Public opinion is very important. That means that, uh, since we help people to like Peter, they’ll try to prevent authorities from putting him on trial.”

“That’s good though, right? We want him on— on trial?”

Oh, MJ could make the same face mom made! The ‘Morgan-we-have-important-company-that-we-need-to-like-us-so-please-don't-call-them-on-being-rude’ face. “Not really.” MJ slid her brush over the face of one of her friends. “Peter’s enhanced, so they won’t give him a fair trial. It’s be good if he was found innocent, but the government probably wants him in custody.”

“But he’s a hero!”

“Not according to most of the news right now.”

Betty, who Peter said sometimes dated Ned, jumped in. “That’s why we’re taking over the news! Real news, with real facts.”

“We’re taking over the news?”

MJ smiled like dad when he went to make loud sounds from the garage. “Not really. It’s just what we’re doing now, posting pictures and stuff.”

“Oh, okay.”

Someone rang a bell repeatedly, shouting at the top of their lungs.

“Abe is gonna ruin our bells, I swear,” MJ muttered. She pulled Morgan up from her seat on the floor. “Ready?”

Morgan beamed, most of what Ned and MJ called the “F.O.S. Team” surrounding her.

Ned set the timer and raced to get in the shot. The camera flashed, and everyone started to peal off the costumes they’d put on.

“Hold it!” MJ barked. “Make sure that was a good one. If any of you ruin my work before we have a good picture, I’ll personally make sure your murder is featured on Buzzfeed Unsolved.”

Ned gave the thumbs up and everyone relaxed, scrubbing at their faces and peeling off wigs.

“Have you hacked his account yet?”

“No,” said Ned, pulling up Peter’s Instagram account. “I have his password; I don’t need to hack it.”

Morgan bounced. It was nice to be a hero.

**23.2 M likes on [IMG 314159]**

**@pbpphotographs** : Met with @friendsofspiderman today and had lots of fun, even though my face itches! Check out their page to see what you can be doing to help clear Peter’s name!!!

 _Comments_ :

@sallysunshine: this is like next level cosplay. I wouldn’t be able to tell who these people are if they slapped me in the face

@skyhawk69: Captain Thor Spider Widow-Witch Woman is the hero we deserve

@chakaoofka: It’s so sweet that these random highschoolers dressed up as the avengers to take a pic with her

@mynameis: yeah but two of them are spiderman :/

@mysteriosapologistsnotwelcome: doing god’s work, captain thor spider widowwitch woman is

@hahaidothat: reminder that @friendsofspiderman is a group that anyone can join actually and it’s literally just helping people and posting evidence of spidey’s innocence.

* * *

“Mr. Parker, how does it feel to be recognized as the youngest Avenger?”

“Spider-Man, you were blipped in space, correct?”

“Peter—Peter! Over here! Witnesses say you fled the scene after you were revealed, can you-”

“How do you intend to go to school now that you’re outed, Mr. Parker?”

“The people want to know if you’re available-”

“How did you get your-”

“Can you tell us-”

“Mr. Parker-”

* * *

**Tony Stark** **✓** **@tonystark Tweeted**

Peter Parker is still a minor, any breach of his privacy (including photos and invasive, unpromted questions) will result in a lawsuit. Back off.

_352k retweets 957.5k likes_

**20.7 M likes on [IMG 6354]**

**@pbphotographs** : Thanks @friendsofspiderman and @capthorspiderwidwitwoman for clearing my name, and thanks yall for believing in me, ily. Good to be back :D :D!!!

.

.

.

(yeah Morgan was so popular she’s allowed to have her own Instagram account now. Favorite avenger, 10/10)

**Author's Note:**

> Peter shares my exact feelings towards Black Widow: extreme awe/love/fear. As he should.  
> Thank you everyone who read these, kudos'd, or commented! It means the world to me, seriously.  
> I know I formatted this kind of weird, and I'm not sure that I gave the effect I wanted by switching to Morgan's pov so say something if you're confused! During Morgan's pov, MJ and Ned helped start a social media movement and basically peer-pressured the government not to take Peter to the Raft or something.  
> Stay safe yall!


End file.
